Cold Call
by PuppyPaw
Summary: Sonic and Amy's date went perfectly, and they began to bond, despite Sonic's discomfort. Until...


_**Disclaimer:**_ All characters and settings belong to SEGA. I own nothing.

* * *

Sonic and Amy sat atop a grassy hill in Mystic Ruins during a beautiful sunset. It took a lot of persuasion from Amy to get Sonic to do this, but they finally went on a date with each other. Amy felt overjoyed that the day she'd dreamt about for so long, finally happened. Sonic seemed fidgety; his legs kept shaking and waving with boredom and nerves, but it was expected of the hyperactive blue hedgehog, so Amy didn't take it as an insult to her company. She loved Sonic for who he was, it would be out of character for him to be really concentrated and overly romantic. Despite Sonic's idleness, the moment was good enough for Amy, good enough for a first date. It seemed as though nothing at all could ruin it.

Or could it?

Amy slowly leant over to softly kiss Sonic on the cheek. The blue one closed his eyes, as calmly as he possibly could as his heart rate increased, and waited for it to happen despite his nerves; it was too late to run away at this point. Sonic didn't know whether to think of this as a blessing or not, but the moment was interrupted.

"Hey guys!" the new couple heard the voice of someone coming up the hill behind them. Sonic and Amy turned their heads around to look at who it was; the young girl grabbed the hero's hand for comfort and protection in the process. Neither of them recognised that voice so they were both on guard and felt on edge.

"Who are you?" Sonic said while he got up and stood in front of Amy protectively. He didn't know whether this newcomer could be trusted yet.

"Don't you know me? I thought everyone knew me! I'm the most important person here!" the generic anthropomorphic hedgehog said in confusion.

"But this night's about _us_!" Amy yelled while she peaked her head around Sonic's body. "Why would you think it's about you? We don't even know you!"

"But everyone knows me! I'm Pigstien the Recolour!" the stranger said arrogantly.

"Look, buddy. We don't know you… so stop saying that we do. Can you just let us get on with our…" Sonic stopped before he could say the 'D' word. "Could you just leave us alone?" Realising Sonic had avoided that word, Amy looked at him impatiently. Sonic looked back with a weak smile that meant 'please don't hurt me.'

"Yeah! We're on a date! And dates are for two people, not three. Bug off!" Amy cried out, hoping to ward off this recolour to save the moment she had with Sonic. Although, it would be hard to return to it, since the two hedgehogs were not only confused, but they were quite creeped out as well. The stranger huffed at his rejection, but stubbornly took it as a joke nonetheless.

"But… I thought everyone would like to know about the amazing adventures I've been on!" Pigstien said enthusiastically. "Sonic, you'll remember a few of them."

"No I won't," Sonic said through gritted teeth, becoming impatient. He looked at Amy nervously, thinking that she might believe this guy. Amy looked back at her hedgehog friend and shrugged.

The hedgehog, who looked a lot like Sonic but a different colour but wore clothes even though male anthropomorphic characters never wore clothes, began babbling on about his adventures. He mentioned craziness caused by coffee, dark rages which was eerily similar to what had happened to Sonic a couple of times, and insanity. He spoke of his own friends as though poor Sonic and Amy knew them, but the couple had no idea who he was talking about. He spoke things that Sonic had supposedly done, even though the hero wouldn't do them in a million years, such as talk badly about Amy… and let this stranger and his friends hang out in Tails' workshop as if they knew everyone. Sonic and Amy stood closer and closer to each other every few minutes as though it would create a shield against these bizarre stories. After the mention of beans and flatulence, Sonic stopped him.

"Look! I think we've heard enough!" Sonic yelled and walked over to the recolour with his hands out in front of him. "Amy and I would like to be alone now, if you don't mind."

The recolour smiled nervously as Sonic pushed him gently but firmly to keep him away.

"But, Sonic, buddy. I thought we were-"

"DON'T!" Sonic yelled all of a sudden. "… even say it. Just… go, or we'll leave instead."

As Sonic tried to get rid of the intruder, Amy looked to the sky to see the moon, and the pink and orange turned to black. They'd missed the sunset; the moment was ruined, and their date was over. The pink hedgehog turned back around to Sonic to see the recolour leave. She sighed in relief, hoping to try and get come of the moment back. Even if they couldn't kiss, at least they could sit together and just talk. Maybe even sit in silence. Anything!

"Sonic?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Amy… I'll walk you home and we'll just end it for tonight. I'm not in the mood anymore," Sonic sighed and walked towards her.

"But… we were going to- we finally… I…"

"Save it for another time, Amy," Sonic said sadly and avoided eye contact with Amy by walking ahead of her. "The moment's gone."

Amy looked up to the sky and screamed in defeat. The stranger had ruined everything.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_See, SonAmy fans? This is what Original Characters/Fan Characters are doing to Sonic Fanfiction. When they're just put there for no reason, they get in the way of plots that many of us love. How many of you have just wanted to enjoy a brilliant story and some interesting character interaction but couldn't because the OCs/FCs got in the way all of the time? This story could have been the perfect Sonamy if it weren't for the OC… but oh well, this is what happens when you accept them into plots where they don't belong.


End file.
